


We've Got A Lot That Hasn't Near Begun

by WhisperOfTheDay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crash Landing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Reunion, SERIOUS ANGST HERE, no it's actually, not light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfTheDay/pseuds/WhisperOfTheDay
Summary: She crossed the city's outskirts, ran over the hill, the morning sun rising behind her, air struggling to enter her lungs. She was still too far and the ship was a minute away from the earth. And it was on fire and it was dropping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little draft based on my 'hopes and dreams' on one particular reunion and Lars' return to Earth. 
> 
> The title came from Ellie Goulding's song "Stay Awake", which I was listening to while writing, and highly recommend.

The Off Colors lost control of the Sun Incinerator completely upon entering the Earth's atmosphere. They were running low on fuel for a while now so steering became impossible. Since the ship has been programmed to land close to the Beach City, now they were going to crash into the field. Every gem on board was in panic, wishing farewell to each other while the ship caught on fire and increased speed. It shook violently, throwing the crew around. Flourite managed to stabilize herself using her size, holding onto the walls with her legs, and caught and held Rhodonite, who was hugging the little orange sapphire so tight like her life depended on it. Rutile Twins were by the captain's side, trying to level off the vessel, slow down the fall, till they too lost their footing and were thrown backwards.

Lars was holding onto the seat facing the front window, watching land get closer with every second. His face portrayed a mix of desperation and fear. He seemed unable to tear his gaze away from the surface of his home planet that he had missed so much, earth that will ensure his death, and for good this time. In a matter of seconds his frozen mind became engulfed in flames of anger at how unfair it was. _You_ _let down your parents, let down Steven, _let down her, all you do is let everyone down__ _**No!**   No. There must be something I can do! There has to be. _He racked his brain for ideas, for a way out, casting a quick glance back at his companions, his friends, his second family. They had been promised a perfect world, a home. And he went down on that promise.  No matter the fact that he had sacrificed his goddamn life to protect them, he let them down.  And they had followed him so blindly, doubtlessly. And he had tried so hard to be a better person, a person who deserved it, and everything wAS **FUTILE**

 

His fist connected with metal producing a loud crunch and made a hole the size of it in the now useless control panel. Feeling a sting of pain, the outrageous curse still ringing in his ears, he pulled his hand out, and as the ship shook furiously again, as the gems called out to him, asking their leader, ~~_their hero_~~ to be closer to them in the last moments of their lives, Lars was reminded of what he could now do, of how strong he now was. Determination replaced despair, and his eyes lit up with an idea. And his eyes _lit up._

 

* * *

 

 

Through the monotone tune playing in the shop, Sadie heard a thud, or a pop, from somewhere up-up above. She left the counter where she was finishing the 4th coffee cup this morning, and slowly walked out the door, looking up. There it was, far up in the sky, flaming and moving towards the city. First idea about what it might be that came to her mind was (hilariously commonplace, for a human living side by side with aliens) a meteorite. A wave of panic at this realization didn't have time to hit, as the object morphed into a shape of a spaceship. Sadie was standing there hypnotized by it, horrified by it, until she broke into a sprint towards the place where it was presumably going to land. Because it was **that ship.**

 

She crossed the city's outskirts, ran over the hill, the morning sun rising behind her, air struggling to enter her lungs. She was still too far ( _and how would you have helped anyway)_ and the ship was a minute away from the earth, and they weren't slowing down, the vessel's long spike on the front cutting across the sky, until it broke away, pieces of the craft's hull just coming off. And it was on fire and it was _dropping._

Her brain shut down, her heart hurt like it never _ever_ did before, she couldn't stop looking at the terrifying view above her, and her legs moved no longer.

 

Just when she was about to collapse on her knees, a blinding flash of light brighter than a star appeared on her right. A scream escaped her as she covered her face. Her heart came to a halt for a second because it assumed that _that was it, it crashed_ but her brain overrode the controls as it always did. She slowly cracked her eyes open, turning to the source of the light. In front of her, little less than a meter above the ground, swirling with energy, sparkling with power, was a portal. And again she was not given a chance to comprehend, as humanoid figures stumbled out of it, one after the other. She stepped back in shock, taking their appearance in, realising slowly who they were. Even if the gems acknowledged her presence, they paid her no mind as they got on their feet and started screaming back at the gateway.

 

"COME ON COME ON **LAAAARS** "

 

Then it clicked.

 

And then a shattering explosion shook the ground beneath them, an enormous pillar of flames rose into the air.

All ten of the witnesses instinctively bended over and cried out. They watched the merciless fire play with the wreckage of the ship. No other sound was produced, silence heavy and dreadful in the warming air, the cracking and roar of the elements bleeding together into white noise on the background. Sadie, having spun around on her heels, looking at crash site, felt inability to think.

A loud sparkling sound turned their attention to the portal that for some reason was still there, but was slowly, but surely, fading away. Sadie looked the gems over. Some of them held their heads in their hands, some casted their gazes downwards, some just stared ahead, the one that appeared to be ~~defective~~ two conjoined into one, and the tall gem similar to Garnet but with four hands were looking at this light that was dying with every passing millisecond with fragile hope, fading out as fast. She could feel the heat of fire ~~that was destroying the remains of him~~ on her back, and salty, slippery wet streams washing away the sweat on her cheeks.

 

It was all too surreal. Miserably. Hellishly. Wrong.

 

Her heart was in pieces.

 

_He was so close to returning home._

 

The portal emitted a flash of light using the last of its power, and a figure stepped out of it, immediately losing balance because of the gap and almost falling face-first. The man tried to strengthen to his full height, swayed in place, legs shaking underneath, arms slightly outspread, a long pink cape rippling in the wind. He looked up: his eyes shone supernova white just like the portal behind him. As they slid closed, the swirling void disappeared completely. And with that, the last of his energy was swept away and his unconscious body dropped to the ground like a stone.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened in a matter of 5 seconds, and before she could react in any way, the stranger **_IT'S HIM YOU DUMBASS_** collapsed on his side and laid still. No more seconds passed before Sadie was at his side, checking him for breathing and pulse, the presence of other ~~people~~ beings completely forgotten.

 

She couldn't believe herself! Moreover, wanted to slap herself for recoiling when he came through and for not recognising him sooner. Steven had told her everything there was to know, so why...

His skin was pink, unnaturally so, almost shining in rays of the rising sun. And as his _snowy white_ hair fell to the side as she shifted him on her lap, it revealed a gigantic, painful, burgundy colored scar the size of _half the skull_ , crossing the right eye from forehead to his bottom jaw. Her guts clenched tightly at the sight, and she even thought her heart stopped, but then realised that it wasn't her heart that wasn't beating, as she looked down on where she was holding her finger on his neck. Chill ran down her spine as she felt his skin being so damn cold.

But he stirred, trying and failing to sit, breathed in and out loudly and shakily, and she saw his unfocused eyes, tired, with bags underneath, but his normal, dark brown eyes, looking up at the purple sky, and then at her.

 Sadie's brain had no control over her actions from then on. The only thing that entered her mind and escaped her lips over and over was his name and (so amiss but she couldn't care less) the word "idiot". She gathered his exhausted body closer to her, hugging him as tight as she possibly could, almost encasing him in her arms due to the boy still being so thin. He whimpered in protest, but audibly smiling, and in that sound she recognised Lars. So unmistakably his old self that one could almost pretend the last month and a half never happened. She felt his hands wrap around her weakly, nails digging into her clothes, and wet stains forming on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: it was originally planned to be a comic chart out x) Got out of hand when I realised I won't be able to draw all this.  
> If anyone's questioning what the Off Colors were doing all this time and why were they letting 'a stranger' come even remotely close to Lars, here's the explanation: he had told them a lot about his life on Earth, his friends and acquaintances, his parents, everything, sure mentioned Sadie, and mentioned so much that the gems knew exactly how she looked like. Therefore, most of them realised who this woman was pretty quickly and stopped others from approaching, even if they all were super worried about him.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> So, we don't know yet how exactly Lars opens the portal (and I highly doubt he'll find out about his powers That quickly. I actually want him to go down the same road Steven did, learning to control them, spending time with CG... GIMME), 'cause I think his way may differ from Lion's (Imagine if he does it with his hands. How. Freaking. Cool. would that be!!), so I left it to your headcanons! Same with the types of gems making up Flourite.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit. I deeeeeply appreciate any kind of feedback. English is not my mother tongue, so I encourage you to point out the errors you might find so that I could fix them and try to avoid repeating in the future.


End file.
